Explicaciones
by GixKey
Summary: No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, los malentendidos están a la vuelta de la esquina, y sea como sea, la gente critica y toma todo a como lo ve, aun cuando no sea esa tu fama, ni por supuesto, la verdadera historia.


**FANFIC**

 **DIGIMON**

 **TAKARI**

 _ **Explicaciones**_

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-bramaba furioso un joven castaño de alborotada cabellera mientras los espectadores aguardaban asustados

-No es lo que piens…-intentaba inútilmente de explicar el joven rubio recibiendo un empujón del mayor tan pronto se había levantado de la cama

-¡Tai!-gritaba entre molesta y asustada la menor de los castaños-¡TK no ha hecho nada y yo tampoco!

-¿Esperas que me trague ese cuento barato luego de haberlos hallado así?-cuestiona molesto el mayor-¡Los encontré en la cama!

-Tai te digo que…-una vez más el rubio intenta levantarse pero su deseo cede ante la mirada del más grande-Tai, por favor…jamás le faltaría a Hikari

No hubo más mediaciones, el mayor lo haló del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto aventándolo al suelo con violencia mientras el rubio emite un gemido de dolor apanicado por la violencia de aquel a quien considera un segundo hermano mayor.

-¡Largo!-grita furioso el más grande-Por el cariño que te he tenido por años no te muelo a golpes Takaishi pero no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi hermana, ¡vete!

-Tai, estoy hablando enserio, no ocurrió nada, podemos explicarlo-rogaba el rubio desesperado sin saber que más hacer-tú me conoces, sabes perfectamente que no sería capaz de algo como eso

-Cinco minutos Takeru…después te golpearé, sin ningún miramiento-culmina sombrío el castaño haciendo tragar grueso al menor quien rápidamente asiente mientras la castaña se aproxima a su lado para intercambiar miradas asustadas para comenzar el relato

 **FLASH BACK**

El calor veraniego puede resultar sofocante como deseado, muchas personas generan con ello la excusa perfecta de ir a nadar y ponerse románticos en citas casuales, pero cuando todavía tienes el periodo escolar encima con grandes cantidades de exámenes finales resulta tedioso y molesto en todos los sentidos el gran calor que irradia el sol.

-Ag, ¡moriré derretido si sigo así!-exclama al aire el joven rubio ante su camina rumbo al hogar de su acompañante-Kari, ¿podemos pasar por un helado antes de ir a tu casa?

-TK mi casa no está tan lejos-responde la chica ente risas-pero bueno, hay una tienda una esquina antes, allí compraremos algo, tranquilo

-¡Helado de chocolate!-grita entusiasta aumentando la risa de su compañera

Y como prometió, compraron algo frío, pero la definición de "algo" era tan dispersa el uno del otro, por lo que en lugar de solo adquirir un simple bote de helado, llevaron consigo hielo, soda fría, helado en 4 sabores diferentes, paletas frías y unas cuantas chucherías saladas para combinar con su refresco.

-Takeru eres un glotón, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan delgado?-cuestiona la chica divertida dejándolo entrar a su morada colocando las cosas sobre la mesa

-Elemental mi querida Hikari, hago mucho deporte-contesta divertido el chico-además tengo fortuna creo-con aquel casual comentario la risa de ambos no se hace esperar-¿Está alguien más en casa? No parece

-No, mis padres están trabajando y Tai supongo sigue en la escuela, también tienen sus finales-explica-por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy

-¿De qué se trata rojita?-la chica lo mira confundida-de tanto calor tienes las mejillas sonrosadas-indica él señalando su propio rostro mientras que ella en automático se toca el suyo

-Bueno, como sea-da un corto paso matando la distancia de ambos y jalando su corbata-vamos a mi cuarto para darte la sorpresa

Aquel comentario sonó tan sugestivo como deseaba, colorando a su acompañante al instante mientras incrementaba el tamaño de sus orbes a la par que ella soltaba una carcajada.

-Eres un tonto, venga ya, pusieron aire acondicionado en mi recámara, es todo, estudiemos allí-mata el ambiente con tanta naturalidad dejando aturdido al rubio quien suspira irritado cargando consigo el montón de bolsas con chucherías

-Eres un demonio Kari-expresa el joven entrando al cuarto mientras escucha a su amiga cerrar la puerta recibiendo la fresca brisa del aire acondicionado-aunque te perdono porque aquí se siente delicioso

-Bueno, manos a la obra, que tenemos 5 materias que estudiar y poco tiempo-externa la susodicha colocándose una dona en el cabello para mayor frescura

El rato pasó largo y tedioso pero ameno entre ellos como es su costumbre, se habían despojado de los sacos y desanudado las corbatas para estar en sincronía, pero el tiempo voló tan pronto que el joven debía retirarse de los aposentos de su amiga.

-Estuvo bien, creo que mañana deberemos repetirlo, así terminamos de matar dudas-expresa el chico estirándose mientras se coloca el saco

-Bueno, te acompaño a la entrada-contesta ella colocándose de igual forma el uniforme completo-por cierto es un hecho que debemos seguir porque tienes que ayudarme a terminar todo lo que compramos, no esperas que lo termine sola ¿verdad?

-Para nada, aunque se bien que eres una glotona-responde con naturalidad para asombro de la chica-te comes todo lo que esté a tu alcance

-¿Disculpa? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-pregunta seria la joven mientras el adverso sin notarlo afirma con naturalidad.

Nunca lo vió venir, su amiga es tan impredecible como bella, tan sumisa como intrépida cuando lo desea, y ese instante decidió serlo, se arrojó sobre el cayendo rendidos en la cama mientras lo muerde del brazo haciéndolo emitir un quejido para lograr levantarse mientras ella permanece feliz sentada sobre su regazo mordiendo la corbata del rubio, haciéndolo cambiar su cara de asombro por una sonrisa mientras la sostiene con las manos en la cintura

-Estás loca-expresa él con diversión manteniendo la mirada el uno sobre el otro con alegría, misma que es rota cuando la puerta es abierta por un visitante, un intruso a la habitación

-Kari, ¿sabes a qué hora…-el enmudecimiento del castaño mayor y sus orbes lo dijeron todo, nuevamente intercambiaron una mirada pero ahora denotaba preocupación, observándose sonrojados de pronto, sus juegos son solo juegos de toda la vida, pero debían admitir que su posición fue tan sugestiva como aquella propuesta de la castaña. Sin embargo, su inocencia no mataba la furia interna del castaño mayor.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-bramaba furioso un joven castaño de alborotada cabellera mientras los espectadores aguardaban asustados

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue todo, solo…jugábamos, no era nada más allá de eso-culmina el relato el rubio mientras la joven lo apaña del brazo asustada ante el silencio de su hermano

-Tai, entre TK y yo siempre ha existido confianza, incluso mis padres no se preocupan de dejarnos solos, no tienes que reaccionar así, nosotros ni siquiera estamos en esa sincronía.

Tras un bufido molesto finalmente el mayor, para alivio de los menores, relaja sus hombros y se restriega los dedos sobre la cien.

-Son unos idiotas, dejen de hacer cosas raras, nunca es bueno hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas-recrimina recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los menores mientras da una mirada al rubio quien se pone rígido en el acto-No me disculparé, es tu culpa por parecer querer hacerle cosas sucias a mi hermana-el rubor en los menores fue inmediato

-¡Tai! –grita la chica frustrada-Con TK no pasa nada de eso, con nadie, deja de inventarte historias, además por lo que escuchaste TK ya se iba así que no lo atrases con tonterías

-Como sea, mis palabras no son llanas Takaishi, lo sabes-un asentimiento entre hombres fue lo único necesario para hacer que el mayor se marchara y los menores finalmente respiraran con normalidad

-Supongo que si debemos tener cuidado-emite el chico rompiendo el silencio

-Lamento las molestias, ya sabes cómo es mi hermano de tonto cuando se lo propone-contesta la chica apenada

-Tranquila lo entiendo, aunque…-comenta con naturalidad retirando su saco y desabotonando los tres primeros botones de su camisa-¿qué pensará si llega a ver la verdadera mordida que me hiciste en lugar del brazo?-ante eso deja al descubierto la marca de lo que comúnmente sería un perfecto chupetón poco debajo de la altura del cuello causando el rubor de la castaña

-Me siento tan aliviada de que omitieras aquello-completa la chica-perdona, no creí que se vería tanto, como la última vez no duró nada…

-Bien, pero por tu culpa tendré que usar camisetas de cuello alto-comenta divertido el rubio colocando una vez más las prendas de su guardarropa en orden-me la debes todavía, llegó antes de poder contraatacar

-Entonces…-la chica se acerca con gran cautela postrando sus labios en el cuello del otro quien cierra los ojos ruborizado mientras al abrirlos la ve alejarse-que sea con razón-contesta traviesa mientras el otro la observa desconfiado buscando un espejo de la casa observando con vergüenza absoluta un gran y pronunciado chupetón en su cuello que evidentemente no podría ocultar más que con bufanda…y lo peor…en pleno verano, la excusa menos creíble para frío.

-¡Hikari!-es lo único que atina a pronunciar antes que su compañera parta en risas satisfecha de su actuar y el bochorno producido en su mejor amigo.


End file.
